


NNN (no nut november)

by bfjseo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Deep Throating, Face-Fucking, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Massages, No nut november, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Switch Mingi, Teasing, bed sharing, brat mingi, everyone loves mingi lets be real, mingi is a little shit, puppy mingi, showering together, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-01-29 20:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfjseo/pseuds/bfjseo
Summary: its no nut november and mingi makes it his mission to make all the members lose.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Song Mingi, Choi San & Song Mingi, Jeong Yunho & Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung & Song Mingi, Kang Yeosang & Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong & Song Mingi, Park Seonghwa & Song Mingi, Song Mingi/Everyone
Comments: 25
Kudos: 356





	1. Hongjoong

**Author's Note:**

> hi uhm this is my first time writing anything remotely sexual so pls go easy on me. also if u know me maybe dont read this lol.

‘5, 6, 7, 8!’

  
The leader's voice echoed in the practice room, currently filled with the members working hard on the choreography for the b-sides on their most recent album. The boys wanted to perfect these moves as much as possible for their fans, so it wasn’t rare for them to stay extra late most nights.

  
In response to the leader's instruction, the music started up and the 8 boys went from the top, their bodies moving perfectly in sync with each other as the music blasted through the speakers. They were all working up quite the sweat as they had been practicing almost non-stop all day, only taking quick breaks for snacks and water.

  
After the music died down, the boys collapsed to the floor, completely out of breath and panting. Wooyoung and San both headed straight for the water dispenser as the others found comfort in the cold hard floor for a few moments, soothing their aching muscles.

  
Mingi notices that Hongjoong in particular looks especially exhausted, the man was barely even talking to the other members unless it was to give them instructions. Said man was currently lying on his side facing away from everyone, most likely not wanting to reveal how tired he was and instead put on a brave face for his members who relied on him as the leader.

  
Mingi was bothered by this. He didn't like that Hongjoong had to carry the responsibilities of the team on his own, it was clearly wearing him down. The young red-head wanted to show his gratitude to Hongjoong somehow so he spoke up,

  
"Hey guys, why don't we order some food and head back after? It's getting pretty late."

Everyone responds enthusiastically at Mingi's suggestion,

  
"Great idea!" Shouts Wooyoung, a little too loudly if you asked Seonghwa, "Can we Hongjoong hyung? Pretty please?"

  
Wooyoung then makes a show of begging Hongjoong on his knees which prompts the others to join in and try to persuade their hyung.

"Sure guys, pick something you all want and let's have it delivered,"

Hongjoong says, smiling for the first time that day. Mingi feels a surge of pride knowing he was at least able to get Hongjoong to relax, even if it was only for a moment.

The members scramble to find the assorted restaurant menus they had collected over the months to pick out something they'd all want to eat. Yunho seemed pretty set on having pizza and who could deny him that? Yeosang quickly grabbed his phone and dialed the nearest pizza restaurant while everyone else tried to occupy themselves while they waited for the food to arrive.

  
Hongjoong found himself lying on the floor again, this time on his back to help straighten out the tensed muscles. It provided some relief, but it wasn't enough to rid the tension in his aching shoulders.

  
Mingi again noticed his hyung by himself and felt a wave of worry come over him as he quickly shuffled over to Hongjoong's side.

  
"Hey hyung, you doing okay? You look really tired."

  
Hongjoong had his eyes closed but as soon as he heard Mingi's voice beside him he couldn't help but smile.

  
"Don't worry Mingi-ah, hyungs just a little sore that's all."

  
"Where? Do you want me to give you a massage? You should've told me earlier hyung~."

Mingi whined, sad that his hyung had been suffering by himself.

  
"Don't be sad Mingi-ah,"

Hongjoong chuckled softly, ignoring the way Mingi whining had caused his heart rate to pick up,

"You can rub hyungs shoulders if you want to."

"Yay!"

Mingi exclaimed, immediately situating himself behind Hongjoong as the older slowly sat up, shrugging off his hoodie so he was only left in a thin t-shirt. To make the massage easier, of course.

As soon as both boys were comfortable, Mingi slowly began gently rubbing his hands, pressed completely flat over Hongjoongs shoulder blades and back in quick up-down motions to relax him before he got started. The warmth from the young boy's large hands immediately soothed the elder as he leaned into the touch.

The younger was barely doing anything, only gently touching him, and Hongjoong could already feel his cheeks heating with how much he enjoyed being taken care of.

It wasn't everyday that he got a massage, he never asked the other members for one unless on days like today when he felt particularly wound up.

Once Mingi deemed Hongjoong sufficiently relaxed, he began firmly pressing his thumbs into the elder's shoulders, between the bones to get deep into the tense muscles. The smaller man squirmed a little at the feeling but couldn't help the soft sigh that left his lips when he felt the pain dissipate and turn into pleasure, his muscles loosening and the tension draining from his back.

It felt so good to have Mingi's large hands on him after a day of intense training, and Hongjoong was starting to get lost in the feeling.

  
No. There was no way he was going to get too carried away right now. Not with Yeosang and Wooyoung currently wrestling each other to death only five feet away. He could handle a innocent massage, right?

Wrong. While Hongjoong was lost in thought Mingi decided to take things a bit further and slip his warm hands slightly underneath the top of his shirt, right at the base of his neck. Hongjoong was grateful Mingi couldn't see his face because otherwise, he would know just how much the attention he was receiving was affecting him.

Now with Mingi's hands directly touching his skin, he could feel just how soft and warm his hands were, and he was liking the feeling way too much. Mingi's hands were significantly bigger than Hongjoong's and the older man would be lying if he said he didn't love their size difference. It made him feel protected despite the fact that he felt obligated to protect the younger, as the leader. Hongjoong wasn't very big on affection for that reason, but Mingi offered after all, so he'll let it slide.

As Mingi continued working his hands further down Hongjoongs back and consequently, further down his shirt, Hongjoong began to question exactly why Mingi wanted to do this for him. Sure, he knew the younger boy loves affection and has no problem being affectionate with any of the members, but he was never _this_ bold. He usually opted for innocent gestures like hand-holding or pecks on the cheeks or even just simple back hugs, not hands-down-the-shirt type of affection.

All his questions flew out the window when Mingi pressed just a little too hard into his spine and the man couldn't help the deep moan that bubbled in the back of his throat. He managed to catch himself in time so that the other members in the practice room didn't hear, but surely Mingi had to of heard it. Maybe even felt it considering his current hand placement.

  
"Sorry..."

  
He mumbled out quietly, feeling ashamed of his enthusiastic response. Mingi chuckled lowly behind him,

  
"Don't worry hyung, does it hurt too much? I can stop if you want."

  
"No! I mean, no...please keep going Mingi-ah, you're doing a good job."

  
For the second time that day Mingi felt his chest swell with pride as he continued to make his hyung feel as good as he deserves to.

However, what he wasn't telling Hongjoong was that he wanted him to feel more than good. His actions had more implications behind him than what was on the surface.

You see, ever since he had heard of the trend 'no nut November' somewhere on social media, he had taken it upon himself to look further into what the challenge entailed. Sure enough, he found more than enough information than what he was looking for thanks to the internet and soon found himself wanting to take part in the challenge. And to win, of course. And to win, he needed everyone else around him to lose. Unfortunately for Hongjoong, he was Mingi's first 'victim'.

Mingi smirked to himself as he reminded himself of the challenge before boldly shifting closer to Hongjoong, his legs now spread wide, effectively caging Hongjoong's tiny frame with his much larger one. He could feel the elder physically tense underneath his fingertips which remained pressed firmly into his spine. Not liking the position of his shirt anymore, Mingi decided it would be easier for him to put his hands fully underneath the thin material, making it ride up his stomach slightly. This didn't seem to bother Hongjoong very much, no one was paying them any attention anyway, too busy anxiously waiting for their beloved pizza to arrive. Pizza was the last thing Hongjoong was concerned about as he let his mind wander as Mingi opted to delicately caress the sides of his waist and hips in favor for an actual massage.

  
"Mmm, Mingi-ah..."

  
Hongjoong slurred as he melted at the touch and let his head fall back onto Mingi's broad shoulder, the youngers breath now gently fanning over the top of his head. The rise and fall motion of Mingi's breathing was relaxing Hongjoong even further which contradicted how turned on he was from the younger now tracing his toned stomach with his fingertips.

  
Hongjoong wanted to speak up, ask him what exactly he thought he was doing, but he was too lost in the feeling to even care at this point. Mingi's fingers felt like fire dragging across his soft skin, and Mingi was starting to get lost in the feeling too. He was liking the sensation of his hyungs skin in his hands a bit too much and had to remind himself of the task at hand. There was no way he was going to lose on the first member after all.

  
Suddenly, Yeosang yelled out,

  
"The pizza's here!"

  
The boys raced to the door to run down the stairs and greet the poor pizza delivery guy, who was going get an ear-full of excited adults cheering like kids for their favourite food, leaving Hoongjoong and Mingi alone.

  
"We should-"

Hongjoong began to sit up, feeling like they should go down too, but Mingi stopped him with a quick squeeze of his thick thighs around his waist and his hand now pressing firmly into his stomach, his strength stopping Hongjoong from moving even an inch.

  
"I'm not done yet, hyung."

He spoke deeply behind the elder, his voice rumbling in his chest, which Hongjoong could feel in his back. Hongjoong decided to not push his luck and let the younger continue petting practically his entire torso.

  
At this point, Hongjoong was getting slightly worried by how turned on this was making him. He was sure Mingi would be able to tell how hard he is if his hand brushed even slightly over his crotch, and it was a very likely possibility if Mingi kept 'accidentally' sweeping his elbow over it every once in a while.  
However, Mingi knew exactly what he was doing. Even going as far as to brush his fingertips over his hyungs slightly erect nipples every once in a while just to make him even needier than he already was.

  
The door bursted open with the members filing into the room holding an assortment of pizza boxes and drinks in their hands, Jongho yelling over the chaos to save him a piece of meatlovers or else he'd be angry. At the interupption, Mingi's hands flew out of Hongjoong's shirt and he stood up almost immediately, leaving Hongjoong feeling cold where Mingi once was pressed agasint his body.

Mingi offered a hand to his hyung and he gladly took it before realising his little 'problem' was very obvious in his grey sweatpants. Embarrassed, he quickly stood up and announced,

  
"I'm going to the bathroom! To uh...wash my hands!"

  
No one acknowledged his sudden outburst, a few mumbled 'kays' around mouthfuls of pizza was all he got in response. Mingi smirked down at the smaller man beside him, still holding his hand, and Hongjoong could feel his cheeks heat up.

  
"Let me join you hyung, I need to 'wash my hands' too."

  
Hongjoong practically sprinted from the practice room and into the bathroom down the hall, Mingi following close behind. No one even noticed their not-so graceful exit, too busy fighting over who got what flavour of pizza.

  
Once both boys had managed to shuffle themselves into the single-stall bathroom, Hongjoong barely had anytime to react before Mingi was shoving him agasint the door, his hands gripping tight on his wasit to avoid actually hurting the other.

  
"Mingi-ah, what are you-"

  
Hongjoong didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as Mingi was already diving down and kissing him square on the mouth, his soft lips moving slowly agaisnt the elders smaller ones. Hongjoong immediately responded and kissed back, still needy from Mingi previous actions that wound him up. It felt like heaven to finally have some real contact after being teased for almost 20 minutes. Mingi parted his lips slightly and Hongjoong didn't hold back, gently swiping his tongue over the younger's bottom lip before pushing it fully into his waiting mouth. As they deepened the kiss, Hongjoong got more and more impatient by the second, and started shitfing his hips forward in search of Mingi's. The younger couldn't help but smirk into the kiss,

  
"Impatient are we?"

  
"Just do something already."

Hongjoong huffed in response, annoyed by the teasing at this point.

  
Mingi knew he had already won. Hongjoong was getting desperate now and he was loving every second of it. Now all he needed to do was make sure he himself didn't get too riled up either. In response, Mingi pushed his left thigh between Hongjoongs legs, pressing firmly into his crotch.

  
"Ah!"

Hongjoong groaned, not expecting Mingi to actually give him what he wanted so badly.

Mingi couldn't risk actually grinding hip-to-hip with him, it would be too difficult to hold himself back if he did that. So opting to let his hyung use his thigh seemed the safer route in this case. Hongjoong didn't bother holding back the almost pathetic whine that escaped his throat at the friction as he began frantically pushing hips forward to meet Mingi's thick thigh, strong and rough thanks to the jeans he was wearing.

Mingi continued to kiss him through it, his hands still on the older mans hips, helping him meet his thigh. Mingi could tell Hongjoong wasn't going to last long. He did tease him for quite a while after all and if his high-pitched moans were anything to go by, he'd say his hyung was going to come a lot sooner than he expected. Hongjoong let his hands come up to the youngers bright red hair as he started pulling it softly, needing something to hold on to. Mingi tried to ignore how good it felt and did his best to focus on kissing his hyung breathless. It was hard, but somehow he managed to push those thoughts aside just as Hongjoong began panting out,

  
"Mingi-ah, I'm close, please don't stop."

He was practically shaking by now and his voice was barely above a whisper, too breathless to say much more.

  
"It's okay hyung, come for me."

  
Mingi punctuated his words by gripping his hips tighter and pulling him closer to his chest and that was enought to have the elder lurching forward and pressing his face into the youngers shoulder, almost yelling as he came on his thigh. Mingi comforted him, bringing his hands up from his wasit to instead wrap around the elders back, hugging him and letting him come down from his high. Hongjoong tried to catch his breath as he started to giggle, the realization of what he has just done finally hitting him.

  
"Mingi-ah, look what you've done to me, I'm a mess."

  
And he was right. His hair completely disheveled and his clothes were now sweatier. Not to mention the dark spot on the front of his grey sweatpants which was beginning to dry.

  
"Don't worry hyung,"

Mingi reassured with a quick kiss to his temple as he slowly removed his thigh and let Hongjoong lean on him as he tried to stand up straight,

"I have a spare pair of pants in my locker. Wait here okay?"

Hongjoong couldn't even respond before Mingi was racing out of the bathroom to retrieve the pants, not wanting his hyung to feel uncomfortable for any longer. Mingi returned quickly and helped him change into the pants which were way too big on him. Thankfully, the waistband was re-adjustable with a drawstring, however the ends of the pants almost covered his feet.

  
"Aw hyung! You look so cute,"

Mingi exclaimed, pinching the elders cheeks which were turning red with embarrassment.

  
"Shut up, let's go eat some pizza before the others get suspicious,"

He ordered, grabbing Mingi's hand and leading him out of the bathroom and into the practice room.

  
Mingi couldn't help the victorious grin that spread across his face as he left the bathroom. It was almost too easy how quickly he was able to win.

  
One down, six more to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uhm... seonghwa next


	2. Seonghwa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seonghwa suggests that he and Mingi hit the gym together. Mingi plans on doing more than just working out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seonghwas turn ! thank you for the supportive comments on the previous chapter, hopefully this one is just as good too heh, enjoy!

"Ouch!"

Mingi yelped, the weight of someone's heavy body flopping onto him as he laid on the living room couch. He didn't have time to guess who it was before the man in question was twisting around on top of him so that they were face to face. 

Ah, of course. Seonghwa. The man was inches away from Mingi's face, his eyes looking up into his, staring intensely but innocently up at him. That's Seonghwa for you, confusing and mysterious but you can't help being completely endeared by him. Mingi knows he can't. He instinctively wrapped his arms around his older brothers shoulders before asking,

"What's up?"

Trying to sound casual and unaffected by their close proximity. Seonghwa pouted a tiny bit before asking,

"Will you come to the gym with me? No one else will go with me since it's getting late."

For dramatic effect, he batted his eyelashes at Mingi in hopes to sway the younger into joining him. And Mingi is a weak, weak man. 

"Of course hyung, let me get changed and we can go."

Seonghwa immediately sat up, hands now bracing themselves on the youngers broad shoulders,

"Yay! Thanks Mingi-ah, I'll wait downstairs for you."

He pushed himself up and bounced over to the door to tie his shoes, leaving Mingi on the couch to stare at his back. 

Suddenly, an idea popped into Mingi's head. He could use this alone time between him and Seonghwa to his advantage. Smirking to himself, Mingi walked over to his room to pick out a gym outfit he's sure Seonghwa wouldn't be able to resist him in. He settles on a loose pair of basketball shorts and a sleeveless, extra-large tank top that doesn't leave much to the imagination. Perfect. 

He quickly grabs his phone and heads out the door and down the hall to the elevator. Lucky for them, their dorm has a gym in it, so they don't have to worry about anyone seeing them by accident. 

Mingi walks into the gym to see Seonghwa already stretching, sitting on the floor trying to touch his toes, music blasting on the speakers. Mingi places his belongings down before making his way over to Seonghwa, who was still oblivious to Mingi's entry. Mingi smirked as he crept his way over to the elder and slowly lowered his weight onto his back, pressing him forward and making him stretch further. 

"Hey! Ouch! That hurts Mingi-ah."

Seonghwa protests as his hands now reaching his toes thanks to the relentless pressure Mingi is putting on his back. Mingi chuckles in response, 

"I'm only helping you hyung don't worry."

Seonghwa huffs as the taller finally gets off him and the elder finally gets a look at what exactly he’s wearing. He gets an eyeful of his defined arm muscles on full display thanks to the very revealing top he's wearing. Not to mention his broad chest and collarbones were also right there in plain sight for Seonghwa to devour with his eyes. Mingi looked irresistible. And fuckable. But there's no way Seonghwa would admit that out loud.

As Seonghwa was having his gay-panic moment, Mingi started dramatically stretching his shoulders, making sure his arm muscles were flexing as he reached his arm behind his head. Seonghwa almost choked on his spit and quickly tried to at least pretend he was stretching too and not just drooling over Mingi's body. 

They continued to stretch for a few more minutes in silence, using each other for help when they needed it. Although Mingi was being a more touchy than normal, his hands lingering just a few too many moments and his body pressed closer than necessary, but Seonghwa doesn't think much of it as he continues to focus on getting his muscles loosened up before the intense work out he had planned. 

"Why don't we get started now?" 

Seonghwa asks in Mingi's general direction, rolling his neck as he speaks.

"Sure, hyung."

Little did Seonghwa know, Mingi had other things he wanted to get started too. Things that involved teasing his elder just to see him snap and give in. He didn't need to know that though, not yet. 

They both got started on the treadmill, the music changing to Seonghwa's bubblegum kpop playlist which cased Mingi to snort in endearment. The elder hummed along to the songs as they moved on to the floor to do some sit-ups. 

"Hyung you go first, I'll hold your feet for you."

Seonghwa nodded and laid down in front of Mingi's crossed legs. Mingi used his palms to rest his weight on the elders feet, leaning forward slightly. Seonghwa began lifting himself up using his core muscles and once he came all the way up he realised just how close his and Mingi's faces were. Their noses almost brushed and Seonghwa quickly lowered himself back down so the younger couldn't see his blushing cheeks. 

Why was he so close? Maybe he didn't realise and he would move back by the time he goes up again. Yeah, that seems rational. 

Except Mingi knew exactly what he was doing and didn't move an inch by the second time Seonghwa lifted himself up, their faces just a close as before. Seonghwa stared at him with wide eyes but couldn't seem to bring himself to call the boy out on his actions. So he continued doing his sit-ups until he was satisfied with the burn in his stomach and motioned for Mingi to lay down for his turn. 

Mingi got the message and they swapped positions, however from this angle Mingi's whole body was basically on display for the elder. Seonghwa could only stare in amazement as he watched Mingi's abdominal muscles contract underneath his thin white shirt, which was becoming slightly transparent due his sweat. The younger had tucked both arms behind his head to make the workout more difficult but this only made his biceps bulge even more than before. Mingi seemed to glisten due to the thin layer of sweat that now coated his skin, which was illuminated by the dim lighting in the gym.

Suddenly Seonghwa felt very hot and he wasn't sure if it was from the workout or from Mingi's Greek God body in front of him. To really add salt to the wound, Mingi was now huffing out short groans as he pushed through the workout, every breathy gasp going in Seonghwa's ear and straight to his dick which beginning to feel uncomfortable in his sweatpants. 

Mingi finished his final sit-up with one more borderline moan before reaching out his hand to Seonghwa for him to pull him up.

"That was intense! Phew, I'm exhausted."

The younger said breathlessly and Seonghwa pulled them both to their feet. The elder really hoped Mingi couldn't notice his slightly obvious erection now tenting his pants, which was only halfway there but he wasn't exactly small to begin with. 

But Mingi noticed of course. He was waiting for it to happen after all, taking discreet glances from time to time just to make sure that his actions were getting him the reaction he wanted. 

He needed to push the elder a little further though, have him begging for Mingi before the younger would make a move. So he moved over to the gym mats and suggested,

"Why don't we do some squats, hyung?"

Seonghwa's brain just about short-circuited as he processed the words that Mingi just said. He could already imagine how the younger's ass would look, bending down and rising up, his thick thighs on display and flexing as he moved. Fuck. Seonghwa was so fucked. 

"S-Sure, let's do that."

Both boys moved into position, facing the full-length wall mirror to check their posture before they both began slowly using their thighs to rise up and down in sync with the music that was still blaring. However, Seonghwa was definitely not checking his own posture. Why would he when he could stare at Mingi's thighs instead? He watched as the basketball shorts the younger was wearing stretched across the thick muscle and rode almost halfway up his thighs, exposing even more of his sweat-soaked, tan skin. The younger moved up and down slowly, making sure that he was really strengthening his legs and making them toned. Seonghwa was mesmerised and couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away from the scene in front of him, it was becoming unbearable to just watch the younger and not do anything and that only made him grow harder. 

Mingi watched Seonghwa's zoned out face with amusement as he continued flexing his muscular legs for the elder, making sure to sink down low enough that his ass was pushed back far enough that it would cause the material of his shorts to spread deliciously over it. He spared a quick glance downwards and was pleased to see his actions riling the elder up even further.

Seonghwa couldn't take this much longer. He quickly stood up in one swift motion and man-handled Mingi until his back was pressed flat against the cold mirror they were supposed to be using for other purposes. The elders arms braced themselves beside Mingi's head, crowding into his space and trapping the younger by his strong arms, which were beginning to ache from the workout. 

"Ah hyung! What are you-" Mingi started before Seonghwa cut him off, his voice deep and threatening, 

"No Mingi-ah, what are _you doing_? You think it's okay to rile your hyung up like this when he's trying to work out? You even teased me by wearing this sorry excuse of a shirt."

Seonghwa accentuates his words by trailing his fingertips of the light material covering the younger's chest, making him shiver in response. Mingi was feeling a mixture of both triumph, for finally breaking his hyung, but also fear of the consequences he was about to face for being a tease (haha a tease, get it? sorry). Both feelings only turned him on more and he stared straight into the elders eyes, eyelids hooded and pupils blown dark with lust. 

"Maybe I wanted to rile you up."

Something in Seonghwa snapped, finally fed up with being taunted and knowing the younger was doing it on purpose pushed him into finally kissing the younger. The elder was only slightly shorter than the younger, so he swiftly leant forward and connected their lips in one smooth motion. Mingi responded eagerly to the kiss, immediately threading his hands in the elders soft black hair and tilting his head up. The kiss was heated and rushed, as the elder began to lick the bottom of Mingi's lower lip, wanting more. Mingi didn't let him though, wanting to test his limits and see just how desperate he could get the elder. Seonghwa pulled away, clearly annoyed. 

"You little brat." 

The elder huffed out, his breath hitting Mingi's now spit-slick lips.

"What're you gonna do about it, huh?"

That was the final straw for Seonghwa. He didn't respond, only placed both hands on the youngers shoulders and shoved him hard enough so that he was forced to the floor, on his knees in front of him. Mingi got the message and started feeling up the elders legs before resting his large hands on his small wasit. 

"What exactly is it that you want, hyung?"

The younger batted his eyelashes innocently up at Seonghwa, carefully watching the way Seonghwa took his lower lip between his teeth. The sight of Mingi on his knees for him was making him impossibly more turned on, no longer ashamed of the obvious tent in his pants. 

"You know what I want." 

Seonghwa harshly grabbed the back of Mingi's head, tugging on his deep red hair, and brought his face closer to where he wanted it to be. The sensation of having his hair pulled caused the younger to groan out in surprise at first, then pleasure. 

"Okay then hyung, I guess I've kept you waiting long enough. You just wanted me that badly huh?"

Mingi asked, his voice sweet and high as he talked down to Seonghwa, almost like how you would talk to a child. This only caused Seonghwa's grip in his hair to tighten and Mingi moaned again at the feeling. Every moan the younger let slip past his plush, glistening lips caused Seonghwa's dick to jump in interest, clearly desperate to get in on the action. 

"You know I do," Seonghwa countered, his words trailing off as Mingi starts to slowly hook his fingers under the waistband of his sweatpants. 

The younger slowly pulled them down so that the fabric rested around his thighs, giving him full access to the elder's crotch. But Mingi wasn't done teasing yet. Instead of pulling aside the elders boxers too, he instead decided to tease him by pressing open-mouthed kisses to his clothed cock. Seonghwa could feel the younger's warm breath seeping through the light material covering him and gasped at the feeling. As the younger continued pressing his mouth to every area he could reach his spit eventually started to mix with the pre-come that was leaking through the fabric, leaving Seonghwa feeling wet and messy, but also incredibly horny. The younger was being so enthusiastic and attentive towards the elder and making sure that he felt good that he started to get lost in the pleasure, his eyes glazing over and his mouth hanging open only to let small whines slip past. 

Mingi finally decided that enough was enough and stopped his actions all together to make sure the elder was watching as he moved his now soaked boxers down, maintaining eye contact the entire time. The sight alone was all too erotic for Seonghwa as he watched the younger with half-lidded eyes, hazy with lust. His dick finally sprung free in front of the youngers face, almost slapping him in the process. Mingi wasted no time taking the base of the elder's rock-solid cock in one hand, using it to guide the head to his lips. He slowly let the head press against his puckered lips, kissing it gently and letting the pre-come coat his mouth. Seonghwa could only stare in awe at the younger. He looked stunning like this, on his knees, cheeks flushed, eyes dark and lips sparkling, all for him. 

"You're beautiful." 

The elder rasped out, his voice completely wrecked already. Mingi smiled softly at the compliment, his lips still pressed close to the head of his dick. 

"Thanks hyung, you're not so bad yourself."

Before he let the elder respond, he swiftly opened his mouth, relaxing his jaw, and took the elder's entire length in as far as he could. Seonghwa almost screamed, crying out the younger's name in shock at the feeling of his hot mouth wrapped around almost all of his length, his hand covering what he couldn't reach. His hands gripped impossibly tighter at the base of the rapper's head, needing something to hold onto to ground himself. Mingi smiled in amusement, not moving his head yet, only letting his tongue gently swirl around the base of the elder's dick. 

Seonghwa was panting hard, his chest rising and falling erratically as he tried to catch his breath. The feeling of Mingi's tongue slowly moving around his length was driving him insane and his hip bucked forward involuntarily, trying to chase the feeling. The younger hummed, trying his best not to gag at the sudden pressure on his throat. Luckily, he has fairly good control over his gag reflex and was able to take it without feeling like he would throw up. The younger started to pull off, agonizingly slow before letting the head slip past with a lewd pop.

Seonghwa immediately felt regret washing over him for being too excited and not giving the younger any warning, 

"Mingi-ah, I'm so sorry, I'll keep still I pro-" he babbled.

The younger cut him off before he could finish his sentence, "Use my throat hyung."

"W-What? You want me to?" Seonghwa stared down at the younger in disbelief. 

To prove his point the younger resumed pressing light kisses to the length of his cock, letting his cheek brush against it softly. 

"Yes, I want you to, I can take it hyung I promise," he whispered, looking up at the elders with puppy eyes, practically begging him to use him. 

And who was Seonghwa to deny him that? 

"Fuck, okay. I want you to stop me if it's too much though, deal?"

Mingi nodded eagerly, dropping his mouth open once again and let his tongue stick out invitingly. 

Seonghwa's chest tightened at the sight. He looked like a puppy like this, tongue hanging out and hands pressed between his legs on the floor to brace himself. 

"Look at you," Seonghwa spoke softly, petting the youngers hair away from his face gingerly, "Such a good puppy just for me, hm?" 

Mingi whined at the pet name and moved closer towards the elder, wanting to be closer to him. 

"Yes hyung, just for you," emphasising his words by letting his mouth drop open again, gazing straight into the elders eyes. 

This encouraged the elder to finally move foward, his hand gripping the base of his cock to guide it to the waiting mouth in front of him. Mingi watched in anticipation as the elder slowly moved forward, not wanting to startle the younger. The younger let his eyes slip shut in pleasure as a felt the spit-slick tip of the elders length finally press heavily against his flattened tongue. Seonghwa shakily exhaled at the sensation, feeling his stomach begin to twist as the pleasure grew. 

Once both boys were used to the feeling, Seonghwa begun to languidly draw his hips back before snapping them forward harshly, the head of his cock hitting the back of Mingi's throat roughly. The younger couldn't help but moan at the sensation, sending vibrations straight to Seonghwa's cock. The elder threw his head back letting an almost pornographic moan out before growling, 

"Shit Mingi, you're being such a good boy."

Mingi hummed enthusiastically in response, his mouth too full to respond verbally. Seonghwa calmed him by gently stroking his hair, gazing fondly down at the boy beneath him. He had quite the soft spot for the younger, always wanting everyone around him to be happy and despising conflict. He was so grateful for him and for how generous he was with his displays of affection. If any of the members were feeling down, they could always rely on Mingi to cuddle them until their worries faded away. Or deep-throat them. Whichever works. 

And right now, this was working. Seonghwa decided to give up going easy on the younger since he was clearly enjoying himself too, as he increased the pace of his hips. The younger leaned further forward, wanting to take as much of his length in as possible as drool collected at the seems of his lips and dribbled down his chin. As Seonghwa's momentum built up his moans started to become higher pitched and more frequent, and Mingi could tell he was close. 

"Mingi, Mingi-ah, I'm close," the elder panted out between broken moans, voice gravelly. 

Mingi decided to help out his hyung by slightly bobbing his head in time with his thrusts, his nose brushing against the base of the elders stomach slightly. He was still trying his best to relax his throat as far as possible to avoid gagging and he was honestly surprised how long he managed to maintain his stamina. 

Seonghwa roughly thrusted forward once more before choking out, 

"I'm coming, shit, Mingi-ah!" 

He swore before spilling down the youngers fucked out throat, the hot liquid slightly soothing the burn that built up. The elder's hips stilled and the younger had a chance to catch his breath before swallowing everything in his mouth, not leaving a drop behind. As Seonghwa came down from his high, Mingi continued gently licking his now softening length to make sure he was as clean as possible, pressing small kisses from time to time affectionately.

Seonghwa gazed down lovingly at the younger who was being so sweet to him despite how roughly he treated him just seconds ago. 

"You okay down there? Do your knees hurt?" 

Seonghwa asked as he reached for the youngers hands to pull him up slowly, trying to lessen the pain. 

"I'm okay hyung, they don't hurt that bad," he beamed at the older reassuringly. 

Seonghwa spared a quick glance down, "Do you want me to help you too?" he asked, making a move to hold the younger's waist. 

"N-No! I'm okay hyung really, you're tired I don't wanna push you." Mingi panicked. 

As tempting as it sounds, he can't give in. He still had a challenge to win after all. Even though he was willing to risk it all for the elder, he was evidently quite fatigued from being teasing for so long. It would be better for both of them if they didn't. 

Seonghwa didn't look convinced, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure! Lets head back and get some rest alright? It's pretty late now."

Seonghwa nodded. The younger was right, it was almost midnight and they had practice the next day. Both boys straightened out their clothes and grabbed a quick drink of water from the fountain before heading back to the dorms, arms wrapped around each others shoulders to keep themselves upright. They said goodnight once they made it back, a quick kiss illuminated by the moonlight, and headed to their shared rooms.

Once Mingi was showered and in bed he had a moment to celebrate his second victory silently, patting himself on the back for successfully making another member lose. It was almost too easy how he managed to get both of the eldest members to give in to him. 

Now he only has five more to go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yunho next >:)


	3. Yunho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mingi wants to sleep in yunho's bed for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yunhos turn ! tbh this chapter is probably the main reason why I wanted to write this fic so hopefully i do it justice hhh. enjoy!

As soon as the dorm door closes, all eight members let themselves let out a sigh of relief. It had been another long day of practice with few breaks and only small bites of food here and there, so the boys were thoroughly exhausted. Yeosang and Hongjoong hung around the kitchen, snacking on some cereal before bed while the others headed either straight for their rooms or to their shared bathroom. 

After dancing for hours on end and working up a sweat, Mingi wanted nothing more than to wash the grime on his body off immediately, hating the feeling of being dirty. As he steps into the bathroom he sees that someone else already had the same idea as him.

Yunho. Who was currently in the middle of getting undressed, pants already off and shirt in the process of being lifted off as Mingi opened the door.

The younger gaped for a moment, his eyes instinctively glancing down to the small sliver of the elder's exposed mid-drift, toned skin just barely peeking out underneath his white t-shirt.

Mingi cleared his throat awkwardly to cover up the fact that he had been staring and quickly apologized. 

"Oh sorry Yunho, I'll wait for you to finish," he says, respectfully casting his eyes away from Yunho's exposed skin and turning on his heel to make his exit. 

His endeavor was cut short though as he felt the blonde grab his wrist and pull him back into the bathroom, making the younger turn around in shock. 

"It's okay, just shower with me," he says casually. 

Mingi tries to hold back his initial reaction, eyes widening and brows rasing slightly at the offer. He didn't want to make the situation awkward however, they've showered together many times during their friendship so this was nothing out of the ordinary.

But Mingi couldn't help that his best friend was unfairly attractive, with his toned muscles and long limbs that made his body proportions seem like they were crafted by God himself. Not to mention his extremely handsome face, which was covered in a light sheen of sweat, his bangs pushed up off his forehead making his dark eyebrows stand out.

To put it simply, he looked sexy. Sexier than normal. And it was getting to Mingi, his face heating up once again as he took in his friend's appearance. 

"O-Okay," was all he was able to squeak out as Yunho shut the door behind him and continued undressing, not even caring that the younger seemed frozen in place. 

Mingi quickly made work of undressing himself as Yunho, now very naked, made his way to the shower to turn the water on and adjust it to the right temperature for the both of them. The younger couldn't help himself as he watched the way the elder's hips swayed slightly as he walked, thighs jiggling ever so slightly and ass bouncing cutely in tow. Not to mention his broad shoulders which complimented his tiny waist, he was mesmerising. 

Once the elder deemed the water the perfect temperature he gently stepped inside, leaving the door open for the younger as he let the water stream down his body. The scene before Mingi was all too inviting and erotic and he wasn't sure if his mind was going hazy from the wild thoughts he was having or from was the room filling with steam.

Stumbling out of his pants, the red head made his way over to the shower to join Yunho, who was currently focussed on drenching his hair thoroughly with water. Shutting the door behind him Mingi awkwardly shuffled beside Yunho, their shoulders pressed firmly against each other due to the cramped space the shower provided. Yunho stopped rinsing his hair and stepped back to let Mingi do the same. 

"Are you gonna wash your hair too?" he asked over the younger's shoulder, his voice deep and gravelly as he spoke lowly. 

"Yeah, I worked up quite the sweat at practice today so I have to," he chuckled. 

"Same, I hate not having clean hair," Yunho agreed, reaching for the shampoo bottle in front of Mingi on the shower stand.

Mingi heard the faint sound of the bottle clicking open before he felt Yunho's now slippery hands reach their way into his damp hair, gently massaging the product into his red locks, his nails gently grazing against the youngers scalp. The feeling immediately relaxed the younger as he felt his eyes involuntarily slip shut, a soft sigh escaping his parted lips. Yunho worked the product into a foam, making sure to cover all of the youngers hair as he felt him relax further, letting his back press against the taller mans naked chest.

The skin-on-skin contact made pleasure shoot up the youngers spine, feeling completely blissed out as he let his weight rest against Yunho, who moved his hands from his hair down the younger's shoulders and chest, using the leftover shampoo to lather his body. The way Yunho's hands traveled along Mingi's chest felt almost too good as he started to get lost in the feeling. Yunho couldn't help but be slightly turned on by the situation too, loving the way he could feel all of the muscles in the younger's abdomen contract under his fingertips. 

Mingi was in heaven. What could be better than having an extremely handsome man use his giant hands to massage your body while simultaneously cleaning you? Nothing is the answer but unfortunately the younger had to stand himself up straight to rinse off, letting Yunho have his turn to wash his hair. 

"Do you want me to...?" Mingi trailed off, hoping Yunho would understand what he was asking.

"Don't worry Mingi-ah, I can tell you're tired," he smiled over his shoulder, making the younger's heart skip a beat. 

Damn Yunho and his damn perfect smile and his damn perfect cheeks that were begging to be pinched. So he did, reaching out two fingers carefully taking the soft skin between his fingers, pinching slightly but not enough to hurt. Yunho attempted to smile again, despite his cheek being held onto which proved difficult but of course he still managed to do it. 

"Ah Yunho, why are you so cute, it's unfair," Mingi whined, gently shaking the hand still holding his cheek making the elder's head wobble. 

Yunho laughed loudly at that, his shoulder's shaking and eyes crinkling at the compliment. The elder wasn't the best at taking compliments so he resorted to laughing it off because he didn't know how else to stop the loud beating of his heart in his chest.

"I must learn it from you," he retorts, still giggling.

"You're crazy," Mingi replies, finally removing his hand from the elder's face. 

"No you."

"No you!"

The bicker back and forth childishly before deciding they've been in the shower for too long and should probably get out to let the others have their turn. Mingi tosses a towel in Yunho's direction before grabbing one for himself. They dry off together and head to their separate rooms to get dressed. 

-

"Yunho?"

It had only been a few hours since his shower, and Yunho was laying in bed scrolling on his phone when he heard the whisper coming from his door. Squinting, he tried to adjust his eyes so he could see who was creeping into his room before his eyes made out the bright red mess on top of their head. Mingi, of course. 

"What's up?" he asked lowly, trying to keep his voice down since most of the others had already fallen asleep. 

Mingi shuffled awkwardly in the doorway, glancing at San's empty bed across the room. Perfect, they had the room to themselves. Mingi bit back a smirk before trying his best to act like he didn't notice. 

"I can't sleep," he whined, rubbing his eyes for dramatic effect, "Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Yunho wordlessly held open the blanket for Mingi and the younger practically skipped over in excitement before crawling underneath the covers next to Yunho's warm body. Yunho turned his phone so that Mingi could see the video he was watching, one of their old interviews, as the younger rested his head on his chest. Yunho brought his arm around Mingi's shoulders and held him closer, suddenly feeling sleepy due to the comforting weight on his chest. Once the video ended Yunho switched his phone off and tucked it under his pillow, wriggling down the bed so that both of them were laying down. 

The position wasn't right for what Mingi wanted to do however, and he was too impatient to wait for Yunho to move on his own. 

"Yunho...?" Mingi whispered. 

"Yeah?"

"Can you roll over?"

"Hm? Away from you?

"Yes please."

Yunho complied without any protest, rolling over onto his side so that his wide back was facing Mingi. The younger smiled to himself before attaching himself to the back of Yunho's body, arms around his waist and his leg hooked over the elders. 

"Better?" asked Yunho.

"Mhm," Mingi replied, feeling proud of himself. 

The younger made sure he was comfortable, shuffling around for a so that his legs were in the right position. And if his hips brushed Yunho's ass one too many times, that was just by pure accident. Or so Yunho thought. 

Yunho's face started to get hot at the feeling of Mingi practically grinding against him but he tried to ignore it because there's no way the younger could be doing this on purpose, right? Wrong. The younger started to grow more confident as he continued to shamelessly rut against Yunho, not caring about being subtle anymore. Yunho tried to bite his lip to hold back any sounds that dared to escape him but unfortunately, Mingi decided to rock forward a little too hard resulting in him choking back a moan. 

"Ah! Mingi-ah, what has gotten into you?" Yunho whispered, overwhelmed by the sudden pleasure. 

"Hm? What do you mean?" Mingi played dumb, his hands now toying with the hem of Yunho's shirt. 

Yunho's eyes darkened once he realised what Mingi was up to. Something in him snapped as he qucikly flipped their positions, Mingi now underneath him.

"You think you can rile me up and pretend not to notice?" He growled, lowering his face to Mingi's. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mingi snapped back, his voice almost mocking Yunho at this point. 

They glared into each other's eyes for a few moments before Yunho finally leaned down and crashed their lips together messily. Mingi responded just as eagerly, parting his lips almost immediately for the elder to lick into his mouth. Their tongues pushed against each other fighting for dominance, Mingi not willing to give up his cocky act just yet. Yunho huffed in annoyance, being just as stubborn as the younger underneath him before he got the idea to roll his hips downwards onto Mingi's. The younger cried out into the elders mouth, reaching for his broad shoulders to hold onto. 

Fuck. Mingi wasn't expecting Yunho to be so eager to pleasure him too. It was going to be a challenge for him to hold back especially when he could already feel Yunho's half-hard dick press against his own. He was in too deep to back down though. 

"Yunho," he whined agaisnt the elders lips, "take this off."

Yunho got the hint as Mingi was practically clawing at his shirt, trying to get it out of the way. The blonde pulled back and sat on his haunches before taking the hem of his shirt between his hands in a criss-cross manner. Mingi was already drooling at the mere anticipation of seeing Yunho's naked chest be revealed in front of him like a strip-tease just for him. Slowly, Yunho lifted the shirt up his abdomen, revealing his toned stomach before he fully took it off and tossed it behind him somewhere.

Mingi couldn't bare to just sit back and watch any longer, wanting to feel Yunho's soft, warm skin under his hands. He reached out, making grabby hands at the elder, a slight pout on his lips from not being touched for a whole five seconds. 

"Don't worry baby, I'm right here," Yunho chuckled slightly in amusement at how cute Mingi was being despite how turned on the both of them were. 

Mingi blushed at the pet name, suddenly feeling shy under the elder's gaze, his cocky facade completely forgotten by now. Yunho didn't seem to mind though as he returned to his previous position between the youngers legs. Instead of resuming their make out/grinding session Yunho opted for staring lovingly down at Mingi, whose hair was splayed beautifully across the pillow underneath him and cheeks a pretty shade of pink, lips bitten red and puffy. 

"Yunho?" Mingi breathed out, feeling slightly light-headed at all the attention. 

"Yes?"

"Kiss me. Please?" 

"Good boy, you used your manners," Yunho spoke gently, tucking a stray strand of hair behind the younger's ear.

Thankfully, Yunho rewarded him by re-connecting their lips, more chaste this time around. The younger was still just as eager as before but tried to keep pace with Yunho as he moved slowly against his swollen lips, his hands hot were they rested gently on the elder's soft cheeks. Mingi was all too happy to finally have Yunho's shirt off, slowly dragging his hands from his face downwards to his solid chest, savoring the way he felt the elder flinch slightly at having his pecs touched. The younger guessed that maybe his chest was sensitive? Only one way to find out. Without any warning he sharply pinched the elder's left nipple, twisting only slightly. The moan he got in response was borderline pornographic. 

"Hnng! Mingi-ah!" Yunho cried out, his head dropping to rest on the youngers shoulder. His breath was hot where it landed on Mingi's clavicle, trying to catch his breath. 

"Wow I didn't know you were so sensitive," Mingi giggled, entertained by how responsive the elder was. 

"Me either," Yunho spoke against Mingi's warm skin, his lips brushing the youngers prominent collarbones. 

"Good to know..." Mingi trailed off, feeling slightly distracted by the way Yunho's lips on his skin was making him feel. 

Gently, the elder started to take the skin beneath his lips between his teeth, sucking and biting lightly, satisfied to have something between his lips again. Mingi arched his back at the sensation, a soft whine escaping his lips. Lazily, Yunho started to grind his hips downwards again, seeking friction to relieve his straining erection that had been neglected for far too long. Mingi responded by lifting his hips in time with the elders, slowly losing himself in the pleasure. Having Yunho's mouth on him combined with his sizeable cock pressing heavily between his legs was driving Mingi crazy, and he found himself wanting more.

Mingi debated just giving up the stupid challenge he set himself, not wanting to hold back anymore and just let himself finally come after weeks of blue balling, but he was stubborn. And Yunho didn't show any signs of slowing down anytime soon either as he began to rut forward with more fervor, moving his mouth from Mingi's collarbone to his neck, leaving a trail of red marks behind. Fuck it. Mingi didn't want to hold back anymore. He had three other members left and he was sure he couldn't lose to them. Losing just one time wouldn't count anyway right? 

"Yunho."

"Hm?"

"I want more," Mingi panted, feeling the lips against his neck still. 

"Is that asking nicely?" Yunho hummed. 

Mingi huffed, "I would like for you to touch me, please," feeling annoyed now that Yunho had stopped moving completely. 

Yunho awed at the boy underneath him, "My good boy," he cooed, petting Mingi's hair, "since you asked nicely I'll give you what you want."

Mingi nodded in agreement as Yunho scooted backward so that he would have enough room to take his pants off. The younger couldn't tear his eyes away from the elder's crotch, watching in anticipation for Yunho's dick to finally be freed from his sweatpants. Yunho quickly pulled the material down his legs and off, throwing the pants somewhere in the dark and Mingi almost moaned at the sight of Yunho's erection now finally on display for him. The elder was big. Very big. Only slightly bigger than Mingi himself but that's not what he was concerned about when Yunho started to reach for the youngers shirt, wanting him undressed too. Mingi got the hint and pushed himself into a sitting position to let Yunho pull his shirt up and over his head.

"Can I?" Yunho asked softly, toying with the elastic band of his flannel pajama pants. 

Mingi nodded enthusiastically, "Please."

Yunho didn't need to be told twice, practically shoving the younger's pants down along with his boxers. Mingi lifted his hips to help them off and Yunho tossed the material away. Yunho gazed between Mingi's legs just like the latter had been doing to him only moments ago, feeling his own dick jump in interest. He couldn't help himself from reaching out slowly before taking the youngers length in his large hand.

"Ah, Yunho-ah," Mingi moaned, relieved to_ finally have_ skin on skin contact on his dick after weeks of resisting. The pleasure was intense, and Yunho hadn't even started moving yet.

"What's got you so worked up, baby?" Yunho asked, brows furrowed in confusion. 

Mingi's heart skipped a beat, not wanting to be caught for what he did just yet, "It's..nothing," he whispered.

However Yunho wasn't having it, "I asked you a question," his grip around the youngers length tightened, "answer it please."

Mingi sighed in defeat He was going to have to confess at some point he figures.

"I've been teasing the other hyungs for a few weeks now, but I didn't let myself be or touched or come," he says quietly. 

Yunho's eyes widened in shock, his mouth falling open slightly.

"You what? Why would you do that?"

"I just...I wanted to last a whole month without coming, okay?" Mingi covered his face in embarrassment. It sounded worse when he said it out loud. 

Yunho moved the hands covering his face and held them in his own briefly before returning his grip back to his erection,

"My poor baby, you couldn't last the whole month hm? You want to come now don't you?"

The elder emphasised his words by finally moving his hand along the youngers dick, dragging the leaking precum from the tip and letting it glide down his length. Mingi's whole body jerked as the elder moved his hand agonizingly slow along his neglected cock. 

"Ah! Yes, yes I do," Mingi begged, not caring about how vocal he was being. It had been too long since he was last touched so he figured he earned the right to be loud.

"It's alright baby, I'll make sure you come," Yunho promised, slowly removing his hand so he could shift his body closer to the youngers.

Mingi whined in protest at the loss of contact but he was quickly shut up by Yunho's dick now being pressed alongside his own. The younger's eyes rolled in the back of his head at the mere sight of their erections being pressed together, not to mention how hot and heavy Yunho's cock actually felt on his. Yunho wasted no time in wrapping his hand around the both of them, squeezing their angry red tips together to milk out as much precome as he could to make the slide easier. 

Mingi couldn't keep quiet, breathy high pitched moans escaping his glistening lips as he pushed his hips forward into Yunho's hand fervently. Still jerking both of them off, Yunho leaned down to capture the younger's plush lips between his own to muffle the erotic sounds he was making. Mingi kissed back breathlessly, trying his best not to come so soon but Yunho's pace was relentless and frantic. 

Through the haze of pleasure, Mingi had half the mind to remember what he had learned earlier in the night, hands finding their way to Yunho's chest once more. The elder seemed oblivious at first to what the younger was planning to do as he continued to squeeze their dicks together between his giant hand. Mingi used this to his advantage and without any hesitation took both of Yunho's slightly erect nipples between his pinched fingertips and tugged. Yunho was caught so off guard that the moan he let out was clear and _loud,_ not holding back whatsoever. His hips stuttered at the sudden pleasure shooting up his spine and he felt so on edge due to the stimulation. Mingi didn't stop and he continued to roll the buds between his fingertips.

"Ah Mingi, Mingi," Yunho panted, trying his best to get his words out around moans, "Mingi I'm not going to last long."

"That's okay, I'm not either."

Mingi encouraged Yunho to quicken his pace on their cocks by pushing his hips forward harder, searching for more friction. Yunho tried to distract himself from the intense pleasure from having his nipples played with by staring down at his hand, watching the way both of their heads disappeared and reappeared as he moved his hand up and down, twisting on the upstroke. Mingi started whining again and Yunho guessed that meant he wanted to be kissed again so he lifted his head back up to see the younger giving him the saddest puppy eyes he's ever seen.

"Oh baby," Yunho cooed before ducking down and reconnecting their lips.

The elder felt his chest tighten when Mingi responded with another whine into his lips, he felt happy that he could make his friend feel so good from only jerking them off and making out. Yunho had quite the soft spot for Mingi and that was no secret, the two boys were very close and also very open with their displays of affection. That's why neither of them thought twice about doing this together, they were happy to have each other to go to when they needed a stress reliever. 

Yunho's thoughts were cut short when he felt Mingi bite down on his lower lip, almost too hard. It was Yunho's turn to whine into the other's lips and he felt his hips quicken their pace at the sudden pleasure, desperate for release at this point. Mingi felt the all too familiar feeling of his stomach tightening as Yunho continued to stroke them both hastily and he started to chase the feeling, bucking into Yunho's hot hand frantically.

"Yunho, Yunho," Mingi warned, lips brushing against the elders, "Yunho I'm gonna come."

"It's okay baby, come for me," Yunho whispered back, quickening his pace and tightening his grip around their lengths, making the pressure tight. 

Mingi jerked forward a few more times before he was crying out, coming hard into Yunho's hand which didn't stop pumping them. White hot pleasure clouded his vision as he finally let himself come after weeks of torturing himself. Unfortunately for Yunho, Mingi's hands were still firmly in place on his chest and when he came, they only tightened harder around his nipples. The intense pleasure of having his nipples pinched combined with the sight of Mingi's coming sent Yunho over the edge, his hot come dripping down both of their cocks as he moaned out Mingi's name.

Mingi willed his eyes to open to see Yunho's blissed-out face, his forehead glistening and hair pushed back. Mingi reached up for Yunho's neck and pulled him down, kissing him square on the mouth, still wanting to be close to the other man despite his exhaustion. Yunho gently retracted his hand from their spent dicks and braced himself over the younger as he let him kiss his way into his mouth. Mingi pulled back slowly and gazed up at the man above him, eyes sparkling in the moonlight that was creeping through the curtains. 

"Thank you, Yunho," he whispered, gently bringing his hand up to rest on either side of the elder's face. 

Yunho couldn't help but giggle at the boy, completely endeared by him, "You don't have to thank me silly, you got me off too you know."

"Yeah but still..." he trailed off, "I'm just thankful for you in general."

Yunho flopped down onto the younger's chest in response, hugging him close despite their current sticky state.

"I'm thankful for you too, now let's sleep before we get into trouble for being so loud at this time of night, okay?"

"Okay," Mingi agreed, shifting the weight on top of him so that they were in a comfortable enough position to sleep in.

"Good night Mingi."

"Good night Yunho."

"Love you."

"Love you more," Mingi teased, earning him a playful slap on the arm. 

"Go to sleep now," Yunho giggled.

"Okay."

In no time the both of them were fast asleep, completely worn out from their previous activities. Mingi was not going to enjoy having to explain to the others the next morning why they were so loud but he didn't regret what he did whatsoever. His next target will have that to look forward to anyway, he figured. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeosang next...  
also i know november is coming to an end but i'm going to keep writing this until it's done bc i just love the concept and there's no way i can leave any of the members out lol  
(ps if u want to stalk my twitter feel free to do so @bfjseo, i'd love to hear ur thoughts over there too :)


	4. Yeosang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeosang just wants to play video games, but Mingi has other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back :) sorry this took me so long to update i've been super busy, but like i said i'm gonna keep writing this until all the members are done, so here's yeosang :)

"Medic! I need a medic!"

Yeosang screeched into his headset, clearly under pressure due to the high-intensity video game he was currently engaged in. His fingers tapped furiously on the controller gripped in his hands, his bottom lip caught between his teeth and brows knitted in concentration. 

Mingi was watching the scene from afar, observing the way the boys' shoulders tensed when he was under fire as he continued to bark commands into the microphone positioned in front of his lips. The younger was curled up on the couch behind Yeosang as he sat on the floor to be as close to the TV as he could get, completely immersed in the virtual game. 

Despite Yeosang being entertained with the game, Mingi wasn't. He didn't understand the hype around video games and whenever he tried to play them he died pretty quickly due to the experienced gamers he played against. For that reason, he completely gave up on gaming and would only play games on his phone like Neko Atsume and Animal Crossing, which were much more his style. 

The younger could feel his eyes unfocusing as he stared at the TV, no longer following what was going on at all, Yeosang's voice being the only thing he could concentrate on at the moment. Suddenly, a light bulb went off in his head. Although he 'lost' his challenge all thanks to Yunho, that didn't mean he didn't want to give up yet. Yeosang did seem stressed after all and he could use some relief. 

Putting his plan to action, Mingi slowly lowered himself from the couch onto the floor and crawled on his hands and knees until he was beside Yeosang, who barely even registered the presence near him as he continued to smash the buttons on his controller. Using Yeosang's cluelessness to his advantage, Mingi gently nudged the elder's legs until they were spread slightly, just enough for him to crawl between. Yeosang quickly adjusted his hands around Mingi's waist so that he could continue playing as the younger rested his weight against the elder's broad chest. 

Even though Mingi was much bigger than Yeosang, he still managed to fit himself between his thighs like he belonged there. Yeosang spared a glance down at the younger during a quiet point in the game and tried to figure out what was making Mingi so clingy all of a sudden, not that he was complaining. Although Mingi's sudden presence was a little distracting, Yeosang was getting frustrated with the game anyway and needed a distraction to calm him down. 

As Yeosang continued to click away at the buttons, Mingi slowly reached his fingers up and began lightly tracing the outlines of Yeosangs soft hands, his touch delicate so that the elder could continue playing. Yeosang felt his cheeks heat slightly at the intimate contact from the younger who was being so cautious not to interrupt him but still wanting attention at the same time. Yeosang began to lose his concentration slightly but he allowed himself to, wanting to focus on Mingi instead. 

Yeosang's hands felt soft and strong under Mingi's fingertips, but there were other places he'd like for them to be gripping instead of the controller. To get his point across, Mingi decided to shift backwards, making sure to grind his ass ever so slightly against Yeosang's crotch. Yeosang froze, his fingertips scrambling at the controller as his mind completely blanked out. Mingi acted innocent and played it off as him just trying to get comfortable but much to Yeosang's dismay, the younger was only getting started. 

Mingi moved his hands from holding the elder's and decided to instead run them up and down his toned thighs instead, making sure to press down slightly to make his intentions even clearer to Yeosang. Yeosang's thighs tensed as the younger's large hands felt him up, his fingertips brushing a little to close to his inner thigh on their way up. 

Yeosang tried his best to keep his heavy breathing concealed, his mic was still on and his teammates would hear him if he was too loud. But Mingi wasn't holding back, his hands wandering every inch of his thighs, not leaving any part of them untouched. 

Mingi noticed Yeosangs ragged breathing and felt proud that he was able to have that effect on the elder. He wanted to push his limits though, he wanted to see just how worked up he could get the elder before he snapped. So he swiftly shifted around until he was laying on his stomach between Yeosang's thighs instead of on his back. From this position, he could make eye contact with Yeosang, who could only stare down at the younger with wide surprised eyes before he had to look back up at the TV to focus on not being killed in his game. Mingi smirked, amused with the conflict he's caused Yeosang. 

From this angle not only could he now see Yeosang, but he could also see the very obvious hard-on he was sporting through his not very modest grey sweatpants. Mingi felt desire grow in the pit of his stomach at the sight, his mouth even watering slightly. He needed Yeosang's cock in his mouth as soon as possible. 

But first, he needed to push Yeosang to his limits. He roughly gripped the underside of Yeosangs left thigh to brace himself as he lowered his mouth to the clothed muscle. He began to fervently press wet, open-mouthed kisses to the elder's thighs, relishing in the way Yeosang twitched slightly at the contact. As he continued to work his way further up his thigh, Mingi spared a glance up at Yeosang through his lashes. The poor boy was sweating with how hard he was trying to stay quiet and still, breathing heavily through his nose so that the mic wouldn't pick the sound. Mingi almost felt bad for him, observing how the elder's lips were pressed tightly together to prevent any sounds from slipping past. 

The sight only encouraged him further, as he slowly moved his mouth right over the clothed cock in front of him. He let his hot breath fan over it while he stared up at Yeosang, waiting for the green light. Once Yeosang felt the change in Mingi's position he glanced down only to be met with the most erotic sight he probably has ever seen. Mingi's eyes were dark and full of lust, his plush lips parted and his messy hair pushed off his forehead. Involuntarily, Yeosang whined lowly at the sight, arching his back slightly making his crotch roll forwards towards Mingi's waiting mouth. Mingi took this as all the permission he needed to continue. 

"Uh- sorry about that guys, I have a bit of a cold." Yeosang sputtered into the microphone, making Mingi giggle.

That didn't stop him though, he was going to make sure Yeosang made much louder sounds than that. The younger ducked down and quickly latched his mouth to the outline of Yeosang's straining cock through the soft material of his pants. Yeosang quickly coughed to cover the escape of a moan past his lips as Mingi hungrily mouthed at his painfully hard cock. To add fire to the flame, Mingi slowly dragged his hands up Yeosang's sides, pushing up the hoodie was wearing and letting his hands wander along the elder's tiny waist. 

Yeosang was trying his hardest to keep still, but it was becoming increasingly difficult as Mingi was relentlessly pleasuring him in multiple ways. He considered shutting the game off but it was so close to being over, he didn't want to let his team down just because he was horny. 

However, Mingi wasn't giving up, his fingernails lightly dragged over Yeosang's toned stomach as he continued to suck at the clothed cock in front of him. The dark patch on the front of his pants due to Mingi's saliva was only growing bigger as the elder began to helplessly leak precum. The warm, wet sensation was heavenly to Yeosang and his head began to feel cloudy as he lost himself in the feeling of Mingi's hot mouth on him. 

As much as Mingi was enjoying himself right now, he wanted more. He wanted to properly feel Yeosang's cock as it pulsed and twitched between his lips in an attempt for more. Painfully slowly Mingi lowered his hands from Yeosang's waist to the waistband of his sweatpants, hooking his fingers under the material. Before he went any further he glanced up at Yeosang, wanting permission before he proceeded. Yeosang looked a wreck, his cheeks flushed bright red and his lips dry. He was so close to losing it, but also so close to winning. Yeosang sensed Mingi waiting beneath him and moved the microphone away from his mouth for a moment, whispering,

"Please, please go ahead."

Mingi's heart skipped a beat as he beamed up at the elder who returned the mic back to its position, enthusiastically pulling the elastic waistband down just past his erection. Yeosang shuddered as it hit the cold air of the apartment, but finally feeling relieved to have his cock free. 

"Don't worry hyung," Mingi whispered, lips grazing over the glistening wet tip, "let me take care of you."

Yeosang's eyes threatened to roll in the back of his head at the sound of the dirty words leaving Mingi's lips, but he tried his best to control himself. Mingi took his time to appreciate the erection in front of him as he lovingly kissed along the head, simply enjoying the taste of Yeosang. He loved it. Mingi loved giving head no matter who it was but Yeosang had a particular taste that he couldn't get enough of, slightly musky and sweet. Mingi was addicted to it currently, pressing his face as close as he could to Yeosang's length, letting it slide along his cheekbone. 

The sound of Yeosang's heavy breathing combined with the clicking of the controller buttons filled the empty apartment, and it was comforting to Mingi. But he wanted to hear Yeosang, hear him properly. Without any warning, he latched his lips tightly around the tip before inhaling a deep breath and taking Yeosang as far as he could down his throat. The cry Yeosang let out was exactly what he was looking for, 

"A-Ahhng! Oh my god..." Yeosang yelled, quickly realising everyone on the server just heard his borderline moan. 

Mingi didn't stop and mercilessly began to bob his head, completely disregarding Yeosang's desperate situation. He was sick of waiting and just wanted to have his mouth full already. 

Yeosang covered himself by making some excuse about getting shot in the game to throw his teammates off, but Mingi could tell from the way his voice was shaking that he wouldn't be able to hold himself back much longer. 

Mingi let his mouth loosen slightly, his movements becoming sloppier just how he liked it. He loved drooling and making a mess whenever he gave head, it made it feel so much better in his opinion. Yeosang didn't seem to have any complaints as his hips started involuntarily jerking forwards slightly into his mouth, seeking more. Mingi let him buck into his mouth, wanting Yeosang to use his throat and make a mess of it. To prove his point, he relaxed his jaw and pressed forward as far as possible, his nose brushing against Yeosang's abdomen. Mingi's throat was so warm and so wet and was taking him so well that Yeosang couldn't take it anymore. After firing one more shot he finally called it quits,

"Guys, an emergency came up I gotta quit," he stuttered out. 

After a few seconds of debate from his teammates, Yeosang closed the game frantically and threw his headphones and controller to the side. Before he could say anything Yeosang threw his head back and let out the breath that he was holding, moaning in the process,

"Mmmngh, Mingi-ah oh my god, Mingi Mingi," Yeosang called out desperately, feeling overwhelmed with pleasure. 

The younger pulled back for a moment at the sound of Yeosang's chanting, letting his face rest against his thigh. 

"It's okay hyung, I'm right here," he shushed Yeosang, petting up his thighs once more but this time out of comfort. 

"It feels so good Mingi..." Yeosang trailed off, tilting his head to finally make proper eye contact with the younger. 

Yeosang's eyes were completely glazed over, his mouth hanging open slightly as he panted between each word. Mingi thought he had never seen Yeosang look more beautiful than he did in this moment. 

"Aww hyung you're so cute, c'mere," Mingi cooed as he lifted himself up and finally connected their lips.

Yeosang responded immediately, whining almost pathetically at the simple kiss from Mingi, but to be fair he was a really good kisser, anyone in Ateez could vouch for that. Mingi slowly lifted his legs and let his thighs rest on either side of Yeosang's waist as he straddled the boy underneath him. Yeosang rested his weight on the back of the couch as he let Mingi sit on him, his hands finding their way to the younger's thick thighs to grip. Mingi licked his way into Yeosangs open mouth, swallowing the breathy moans the elder was letting out.

As their kiss deepened, Mingi slowly slid his hand back down to Yeosang's neglected member which was rubbing uncomfortably between their sandwiched bodies. As soon as Mingi's rough hand came in contact with it, Yeosang didn't bother holding back his moans this time, 

"Ahh! M-nng, Mingi..." Yeosang babbled, hands clutching desperately at the younger's shoulders. 

Mingi dragged his hand languidly up and down Yeosang's painfully hard dick, which was still slick from a mix of his salvia and precome. 

"You're so hot like this Yeosang-ah, you can barely say anything but my name, isn't that right?" Mingi teased, his pace still agonizingly slow. 

Yeosang nodded frantically, using all the remaining self-control he had to prevent himself from fucking into Mingi's hand like he wanted to so badly. 

"Yes Mingi-ah, just like that," the brunette heaved, his knuckles turning white from the death grip he had on Mingi's shirt. 

Taking it a step further, Mingi ducked his head down and connected his lips to the junction between Yeosang's neck and shoulder, sucking harshly. Yeosang responded immediately, a moan slipping past his lips as he tilted his head to the side to allow the younger more access. Mingi's lips moved slowly against the elder's soft skin, occasionally pressing a few light kisses to his neck just because he wanted to. Even though Mingi was on the giving end in this scenario, he was enjoying this just as much if not more than Yeosang. He loved watching Yeosang gradually fall apart beneath him, not being able to do much more than take everything Mingi was giving to him. 

"Mingi-ah, p-please go faster...please," Yeosang whined, tears forming in the corners of his eyes from how overwhelmed he felt.

"Shhh baby it's okay," Mingi cooed, using his thumb to gently wipe away his tears, "I've got you."

Mingi figured he'd teased Yeosang enough, he could tell he was close anyway from the way his cock twitched in his hand. Mingi sped the pace of his hand up, digging his thumb into the slit on the upstroke. The squelching sound was music to Mingi's ears and he was addicted to it, moving his hand even faster just to hear how wet Yeosang was. Yeosang whined high and loud as Mingi finally gave him what he needed, feeling the familiar heat pool in his belly. 

"M-Mingi-ah, I'm close, please don't stop," Yeosang begged.

"I won't hyung, come for me," Mingi encouraged, tightening his grip and tugging harder at his length.

Hearing the words from the younger combined with how tight his hand was, was enough to send Yeosang over the edge as he gripped tightly at Mingi's shoulders to brace himself.

"AH! ahngg-" Yeosang cried, his voice strained and high pitched. 

He slammed his eyes shut as he came hard onto his and Mingi's clothed torsos. Mingi didn't stop stroking him as he watched Yeosang come, his eyes glued to the elder's parted lips which were bitten red and glistening. Mingi couldn't help himself from leaning forward and kissing him as Yeosang came down from his high, shuddering from over-sensitivity. Mingi removed his hand from Yeosang and used his clean one to tuck him back into his sweat pants before he climbed off the elder. 

"Mingi oh my god," Yeosang panted, "what in the world was that?"

Mingi chuckled as he moved Yeosang from the floor onto the couch, figuring the boy was probably sore from sitting on the hard ground for so long. He laid on his back inviting Yeosang to lay on top of him.

"I just wanted to make you happy hyung, do you feel less stressed?" Mingi asked, running his hands through the elders hair. 

Yeosang sighed into content as he laid his head on Mingi's firm chest, listening to his heartbeat,

"I do, thank you Mingi-ah."

"Good, go to sleep now I know you must be tired," Mingi said as he covered the both of them with the throw blanket hanging on the edge of the couch.

"Okay, night Mingi-ah," Yeosang whispered before leaning up to give him a goodnight kiss on the cheek.

Mingi tried not to blush, "Night night Yeosang-hyung."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you thought!   
San next :)


	5. San

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingi cuddles up to San after a tiring fansign, and Mingi’s small touches get the better of San

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi :) i’m really sorry this chapter is so late, unfortunately in the middle of writing it my laptop completely died and i lost everything so :’) i had to re-write it all. hopefully the next chapter comes sooner ! thank you for your patience and support

“Alright everyone, sit still! One, two, three...” 

Called out Hongjoong as the members chatted quietly to themselves while their leader counted each of their heads, ensuring that everyone had made it into the van. The boys had just finished attending a fansign which ran a little later than usual due to their tight schedule. Mingi, San and Yeosang cramped themselves in the very back seat while Yunho, Jongho, Wooyoung and Seonghwa sat in the middle row. As soon as Hongjoong counted all members he turned back around in the passenger seat and their manager started the engine of the van before driving along the dark road. 

The scenery outside was gloomy, the streets only being illuminated by the street lamps and glowing buildings. The nostalgic aura in the van made one member in particular feel especially sleepy as his eyes started to droop closed. San could tell Mingi was fighting back sleep as he watched the younger from the corner of his eyes, noticing the way Mingi shook his head slightly every so often to keep himself awake. That’s why he wasn’t surprised at all when he finally felt the younger’s head drop rather harshly onto his shoulder, completely knocked out. 

San spared a glance down at the sleeping boy, observing the way his eyelashes fanned across his cheeks and how his plush lips were parted slightly as he snored softly. The singer found the sight all too endearing as he pushed the younger’s bright red bangs way from his forehead so he could sleep comfortably. 

San took a quick glance around the van to check what the other members were up to and found all four boys in front of him in the same boat as Mingi, sound asleep on one another’s shoulders. He could see Yeosang beside him was still awake as the boy tapped away at his phone, playing some sort of game. Hongjoong was quite far away but he could hear the low murmur of him and the manager chatting. 

The ride home was at least one hour so San decided he would try to get some shut eye too, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. 

Suddenly, the car jerked to the side as the manager made a sharp turn around a bend in the street and the members in the van were thrown to the side slightly. The movement wasn’t enough to wake everyone up, but it knocked Mingi off his balance slightly and he instinctively reached out for something to hold onto. And that something happened to be San’s inner thigh. The younger’s nails dug harshly in to the rough material of San’s ripped jeans as he attempted to rebalance himself. 

San’s eyes flew open as soon as he felt the younger grab him. He hadn’t fallen asleep yet, but he was still startled as he looked down to see Mingi still fast asleep, clutching onto his leg like his life depended on it. San’s cheeks turned red as he processed what just happened. Even though Mingi wasn’t aware of his actions, San still felt embarrassed from such an intimate touch. 

Mingi’s hand felt warm where it rested on San’s thigh, and he couldn’t help noticed just how large it was in comparison to his leg. Mingi’s size was something that San had always taken into consideration, their height difference being quite drastic whenever they stood side by side. But it was starting to affect San a bit more than usual now that the younger’s abnormally large hand was touching him, and the elder couldn’t help himself from wondering if everything about the younger was just as large. 

Before San could let his thoughts get any worse, he decided he would make the adult decision and remove Mingi’s hand from his leg for him. He didn’t want to make things awkward for the others if he let himself get too aroused. Carefully, one by one San started to pry each of Mingi’s fingers from his leg, letting them rest in his hand instead while he focussed on being as gentle as possible so he didn’t wake the boy up. Mingi noticed the shift in position however, and decided he didn’t like it. 

“Mhmm~”

The sleeping boy whined, suddenly feeling unsafe without something to hold on to. 

San panicked and tried to find something else for him to hold so that the younger would hopefully go back to sleep. Mingi had other plans however, and tightened his grip on San’s hand instead. 

As soon as he felt comfortable holding the elders hand he settled down straight away and went back to sleep. 

San breathed a sigh of relief at the whole ordeal, feeing even more exhausted. He took a quick glance to Yeosang’s phone and noticed they still had twenty minutes until they’d arrive home. So the elder forced his eyes shut and tried once again to get some sleep, feeing warm holding Mingi’s hand as he drifted off. 

-

“San-ah! Sani! Wake up~”

San blearily blinked his eyes open at the sound of his name being called as he felt his shoulder being shook gently.

“Where am I?”

He croaked out, his eyes finally focussing on the boy in front of him.

“We’re home silly! C’mon, everyone else is already inside,”

Mingi chirped, trying to drag San out of the car.

“I don’t wanna~”

San whined, his limbs felt ten times heavier than normal and his head was fuzzy after only getting roughly fifteen minutes of sleep.

“Well you can’t sleep in the car,”

Mingi said as he began turning around.

“Here, get on,”

San got the hint instantly and he slowly dragged himself out of the car seat and onto Mingi’s back, letting the younger pick him up. The cold air outside hit San’s face making him shield himself by burying his face into the younger’s shoulder blades as he walked them to the entrance of their apartment building. Mingi felt so much warmer compared to the harsh weather and San was melting in his touch. 

The younger eventually made it to the stairs and he began effortlessly climbing each step despite having to balance both his and San’s weight.

“Mingi are you sure you’re okay? I can walk if you want,”

San offered, feeling guilty that the younger was taking care of him.

“Don’t worry Sani, I’m strong remember?”

Mingi replied as they finally reached the top of the stairs, emphasising his point by bouncing the younger around for good measure.

How could San forget? It’s not like Mingi’s strength and size was the only thing he could think about the entire ride home. And it’s not like the thought alone made him ridiculously aroused. 

San felt his cheeks burn as he let his thoughts run wile once again, and out of reflex he tried to press his legs together to relieve the pressure threatening to grow. 

Of course, his efforts failed as his thighs were still wrapped around Mingi’s waist, causing his hips to grind forward ever so slightly. However it was just enough to have San holding back a whine as Mingi cluelessly unlocked the front door. 

“Let’s go to bed Sani~” 

Mingi sing songed as he walked them both to their shared room while San tried desperately to compose himself before Mingi would notice his dilated pupils and damp forehead. The red head switched on the lamp on their bedside table before tossing San down onto his single bed. The elders head was thankfully cushioned by the dozens of plushies he had arranged on his pillow, but he couldn’t help but let a small yelp slip out at the sudden action. San felt his eyes begin to unfocus as he realised just how roughly Mingi had just manhandled him, unintentionally of course, as the younger didn’t fully realise his own strength. Mingi peered down again the elder, slightly confused at why he seemed to be zoning out. Again, out of instinct San pressed his thighs together and this time was successful in receiving a small amount of friction.

“Sani? Are you okay?” 

San’s eye flew open, instantly meeting the younger’s as he gazed intently down at him, not breaking eye contact. Mingi was so painfully unaware of how dominating his actions were as he towered over San and the elder was loosing his mind. 

“I-I’m okay, just...just tired that’s all,”

San lied, trying to look away from Mingi. His attempts were interrupted as Mingi gently took San’s chin between his thumb and pointer finger, tilting his head to face him, forcing the elder to make eye contact with him. 

“What’s wrong Sani? You look hot, do you have a fever?” 

Mingi looked genuinely worried now and San felt terrible. He couldn’t tell the truth because Mingi would probably tease him until the end of time if he figured out the elder was so sensitive to such simple actions. But the younger was beginning to looks like a kicked puppy as his eyes studied the elders face, and San couldn’t let him be worried for no reason for any longer.

“I’m just kinda...hrmfm...”

San mumbled, refusing to look the younger in the eye as his face burnt up even more.

“Sorry I didn’t hear you, you’re what?” 

Mingi asked, starting to catch on that San was hiding something from him. He was going to force it out of San though, he needed to hear it from him.

“I’m horny alright!”

San blurted out, feeling relieved to finally get the words out. Mingi smiled in satisfaction as he let San’s chin go, letting his hand stoke the elder’s cheek instead.

“Awww my Sani, why didn’t you just say so? What’s got you so worked up, hm?” 

San froze. This wasn’t the reaction he was expecting from the younger, he though he’d be made fun of. San looked the younger in the eye again and saw that he was being completely serious, no signs of teasing. 

“Well...you kinda held my hand in the car, did you know?” 

San whispered, leaning his head into Mingi’s hand as he caressed his soft cheek.

“Of course I did, when I woke up you were still holding it, I probably held onto it in my sleep didn’t I?” 

Mingi giggled, showing off his perfect white teeth. San laughed with him,

“Yeah you did, it was pretty cute.”

“Why did that make you horny though?” 

San’s heart skipped a beat, he was hoping he didn’t have to expose this secret of his but he figured he had nothing to lose at this point. 

“Well...it’s just that it’s a lot bigger than mine and...I kind of like that you’re much bigger and stronger than me...I guess,”

San confessed, feeling silly now that he had said the words out loud. Mingi’s eyes softened as he leaned down closer to the elder. 

“Is it my height?” 

The younger confidently asked, suddenly seeming eager to hear the answer. San was taken aback by their close proximity but still responded,

“Yeah...that too,” 

San dared to look up at Mingi and was unexpectedly met with dark, lust filled half lidded eyes and glistening lips. The younger caught San looking at his lips and slowly moved his face closer, closing the little amount of space between them. San responded immediately as he felt Mingi’s lips finally come in contact with his, the younger’s hand finding its way into San’s dark hair. San eagerly licked at the red heads bottom lip, wanting more and not caring if he came across as needy anymore. Mingi let himself drop down onto the elders bed, holding himself up by his forearms as their legs tangled with each other’s. Mingi was wondering just how sensitive San was, so he experimentally tugged gently on the elders hair between his fingertips. 

“Ah! Aaah-“

San cried out in surprise, trying to keep himself quiet as the others had probably gone to sleep already. 

“Do you like that?” 

Mingi questioned redundantly, it was pretty obvious San liked it a little too much. 

“Yes...you can do that again if you want,” 

Mingi didn’t need to be told twice, immediately pulling quite harder this time. 

“Ah! Mhmm, Mingi-ah, it feels really good,” 

San mewled, arching his back in pleasure. Mingi was amazed by the sight underneath him. San was being so needy and compliant to even the slightest touch, was he always this sensitive? Maybe he just didn’t notice until now. 

“Are you still horny?” 

Mingi blurted out, not sure if he should go through with what he wanted to do with the elder.

“What? Yes, of course I am, please keep touching me Mingi-ah,”

San practically begged, his voice slightly higher and breathier than it was a few minutes ago. 

“Can I touch you here then?” 

Mingi questioned, grazing his hand over the waistband of the elders jeans, toying with the belt. 

“Yes yes yes, please Mingi,” 

San begged properly this time, not caring that he probably sounded desperate at this point. He was too far gone to care anymore. 

“Okay,” 

The younger proceeded to unbuckle the belt that was probably beginning to become painful for the elder to keep on any longer. Once he had unzipped and pushed down San’s jeans slightly he let his eyes linger on the imprint he could just make out in the elders black boxers.

“Mingi, Mingi-ah please, please touch it, I want you to touch me,”

San was almost crying as he spoke, feeling so overwhelmed after being so turned on for almost an hour now. 

“Don’t worry Sani, I’ll take care of you, you know I always will don’t you?” 

Mingi spoke soothingly as he brought his spare hand up to brush the elders bangs off his forehead where they had stuck. 

“Yes Mingi-ah, I know,” 

San sighed out, completely blissed out just from the comforting words spoken by the younger. His sweet words contrasted drastically with his actions however as Mingi harshly brought the heel of his hand down onto the elders erection, pressing down and rolling forward without any warning. San was seeing stars,

“M-Mhmm, Mingi-ah don’t stop ah, oh my god,” 

San whined, squeezing his eyes shut as the intense friction between Mingi’s hand and his boxers clouded his head. Mingi suddenly remembered what he had learnt earlier and decided to put that new found information to good use. In one fluid motion, he swiftly removed San’s dick from his boxers and wrapped his hand around it while using the other to tug once again at the elders hair. San had to clamp his lips shut to hold back the guttural moan that threatened to escape his throat, arching his back up at the sudden contact.

“You like that don’t you? You like that my hand can hold all of your length like this don’t you? Look Sani,” 

Mingi instructed, using the hand still fisted in the elders hair to force his head to tilt downwards, giving San no choice but to look down. San glanced down at Mingi’s hand which easily held of all of him, his hand not missing an inch of his dick. The sight was so erotic to San and he whined high and long,

“Mingi-ahh~, Mingi please,”

“What is it Sani? Something wrong?” 

Mingi teased, smirking at San as he noticed just how far gone the elder was although he barely touched him yet.

“Please move your hand, please please,”

“Well since you asked so nicely Sani,”

Mingi praised, loosening his grip on the elders hair to pet it affectionally instead. The younger started moving his hand like San wanted, however he dragged it up and down at an agonisingly slow pace, teasing the elder. San wasn’t having it,

”Mingi-ah, please don’t tease me, please...”

The elder was on the verge of tears as Mingi collected the precum from his tip on his long fingers and dragged it painfully slowly down his length. 

“I said I would take care of you didn’t I?” 

Mingi warned, his voice a few octaves lower than it was earlier. San couldn’t get enough of it. 

“Yes...you- ah! You did Mingi-ah,”

Mingi smiled in satisfaction as the elder submitted beautifully to him, completely letting himself be controlled by the younger. 

“Then trust me, hm?” 

Mingi rewarded San’s patience up until  now by speeding his hand up, twisting his wrist on the upstroke,

“Ah! Ah Mingi-ah, I trust you, I trust y-“

San’s words were cut off by a moan as the younger started pumping his dick properly now, his pace relentless. The elder closed his eyes as he lost himself in the pleasure, finally feeling proper relief after holding on for so long. Mingi used San’s oblivious state to his advantage as he yet again brought his hand back up to the elders hair, not pulling just yet as he was waiting for the right moment.

San wasn’t going to last long like this, his arousal building quickly. He could feel the familiar feeling of warmth coil and tighten in his stomach as Mingi continued his rough pace. Mingi’s hand even when at the tip reached almost all the way down San’s length, meaning the friction was constant and tight. 

“Mingi-ah, Mingi I’m gonna cum, oh god,” 

San whined, trying to fuck up into Mingi’s hand desperately, feeling hopelessly aroused. 

“Come on Sani, cum for me, you’ve been such a good boy hm? You can cum,”

Mingi encouraged, quickening his pace that much more to lush San over the edge. 

San was trashing around on the sheets beneath Mingi as he tried to find something to hold onto to ground himself as he felt his orgasm building up. Mingi took this as a sign that he was close enough, so he finally tightened his grip one last time in San’s hair, giving it a small tug for good measure.

The orgasm that came over San was ten times stronger than any he had ever had before in his life. He bit down on his own lip harshly as he held onto Mingi’s arm that was still holding onto his hair as he came hard in white hot strings across his and Mingi’s abdomens. In an attempt to help San muffle his moans Mingi leaned down and connected their lips as his hand still continued to work him through his orgasm. The younger could feel the elders dick pulse in his palm as the younger whined and moaned into his mouth as he came down from his high. San was panting hard, trying to catch his breathe and Mingi moved off his chest to allow him to breathe better. 

“Hey, you’re okay, you did so good hm? So good for me,”

  
Mingi reassured San, making sure he felt comfortable and safe. He quickly removed his t-shirt and used it to wipe the mess San made up the best he could so they could at least sleep comfortably for the night. 

The younger gently lifted San and tucked him under the covers of his bed, letting his head rest by his beloved plushies.

”Mingi...?”

San called out as he felt his eyes finally clear up after seeing stars for a good few minutes.

”Yes Sani? I’m right here,”

Mingi whispered, grabbing the elders hand to let him know he was right beside him. 

“Sleep with me?” 

San whispered back, not trusting his voice to come out clearly.

”Of course, I’m not going to leave you,” 

Mingi reassured, tucking himself in bed behind San and wrapping his arm around his waist.

”Okay good...” 

San slurred, dozing off quickly in Mingi’s embrace, sleep taking over his body after being awake for so long. 

“Night night Sani,” 

Mingi said, pressing a quick kiss to the elders temple before closing his eyes and falling asleep almost instantly too, exhausted after the long day he just had. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooyoung next :)  
let me know your thoughts !


End file.
